Lo juro solemnemente
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Los Señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta te invitan a pasar todo un día en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. ¿Los requisitos? Por supuesto, jurar que tus intenciones no son buenas.


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

**Obligatorio: **Escuchar _Forever young _de Youth Group si vas a leer esto porque esa canción fue hecha para los Merodeadores. ¿No me crees? http ://es. youtube. com/ watch?v(signo de igual) rQi8wEHMm5Y compruébalo tú mismo.

Sé que me odiáis y que soy una pesada y que queréis empezar a leer ya pero tengo que hacerlo. 

Dry, esto va por ti.

**Lo juro solemnemente**

**7:00 a.m.**

Es de día y se nota. Los rayos de sol azotan los muros de Hogwarts, las briznas de césped en el campo de quidditch, los alumnos. El rocío de las gotas del ya pasado invierno se cuelan entre los tallos de alguna flor exótica –y seguramente mortífera- cerca del límite en el que la tranquilidad del castillo y lo oscuro del Bosque Prohibido colisionan y se funden.

Es primavera y se nota, pero sobretodo, Sirius Black lo nota.

- El puto sol no me deja ver la bludger, tío. – brama, y James ríe entre dientes unos metros más allá, suspendido en el aire sobre su escoba.

El viento revolviendo su pelo y entornándose entre sus manos enguantadas, colándose en todas las esquinas de James Potter. Y ahí, inexplicablemente, Sirius se siente libre por primera vez en diecisiete años y no sólo eso, sino que, además, se siente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por arriesgada que sea. El espíritu de los Merodeadores se desenrosca con el viento y gotea sobre ellos, mojándoles de irresponsabilidad y lluvia.

En las gradas, Sirius está seguro, Remus Lupin ni siquiera es capaz de imaginar por qué dos de sus mejores amigos se empeñan en montar en escoba a las siete de la mañana de un sábado. "_Cuanta ingenuidad junta"_, piensa al ver a Peter blandiendo la bufanda dorada y roja de Gryffindor con entusiasmo sentado a su lado.

Pero Sirius se equivoca de pleno _–como de costumbre-_ porque Remus sonríe y no hay nadie, absolutamente nadie que sepa que todos necesitan desahogarse de vez en cuando más que él, y tratándose de Cornamenta y Canuto, el método no puede ser otro hacerse con un bate y dar vueltas, blandirlo y gritar y sentirse vivo por un estúpido juego.

- ¿Sabes qué me apetece hacer ahora? – pregunta James reduciendo la velocidad, y Sirius no espera a saber la respuesta para descender hasta el suelo y dar por terminado el partido de uno contra uno al igual que Peter no espera para levantarse de un salto de su asiento y Remus tampoco lo hace para mirarlos con esa mezcla entre desaprobación y diversión difícilmente oculta que sólo él sabe llevar a cabo.

- Creo que Quejicus está en la biblioteca con su nariz aguileña metida en algún libro.

James sonríe y se quita el polvo inexistente del hombro derecho con bravuconería.

- Como siempre, Canuto.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**8:30 a.m.**

- Tengo hambre¿no vamos a desayunar?

- Más tarde, Peter, más tarde. De momento vamos a…

- ¿Joderle puntos a Gryffindor molestando a Snape?

James mira a Remus con el ceño fruncido.

- … joder a Snape.

Sirius soltaría una carcajada monumental de no ser porque los cuatro están agazapados tras una estantería desvencijada esperando el momento oportuno para hacer lo que quiera que van a hacer. Por eso y porque Pince ha apretado los labios y los ha mirado con algo parecido a odio al entrar _"señor Lupin, controle a sus amigos. No queremos que la biblioteca vuelva a explotar¿verdad?"_, aunque, francamente, a Sirius Black eso le trae sin cuidado. Como casi todo.

No debe de faltar mucho para que les prohíban la entrada _también _a la biblioteca, y bueno, no es que él vaya a quejarse –y sospecha que Cornamenta tampoco va a hacerlo-, pero Remus es otro cantar.

- No sé por qué sigo haciéndoos caso. – refunfuña a bajo volumen, suavemente, con ese reproche de baja intensidad que intenta advertirles de que van por mal camino pero no se atreve a sonar a más volumen por si le hacen caso y se pierde toda la diversión. Y vuelve a mirar su reloj de pulsera, seguramente calculando cuántas horas le quedan antes de cubrirse de pelo y aullarle a la luna llena.

Sirius ya no puede contenerse más.

- Porque en el fondo te encanta, igual que a nosotros.

Peter contiene la risa a duras penas y James realiza un complicado movimiento con la muñeca, susurra _Wingardium leviosa_ y la magia hace el resto.

_Su magia hace el resto, _en realidad. La de los cuatro.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**10:15 a.m.**

Al final no han ido a desayunar.

Peter levanta la cabeza del pergamino y recorre el aula con la mirada, buscando un gesto de complicidad que no obtiene de James o Sirius, que intercambian notas mágicas discretamente –o todo lo discretamente que pueden, que es bastante para ser ellos-. Por supuesto, conoce lo suficiente a Remus como para no molestarle en sus minutos de redención personal y acostumbrado momento de _por qué a mí. _

- Lupin, Pettegrew, podéis iros. – Sirius y James comparten miradas de comprensión ante los ojos fríos de McGonagall, miradas que Peter, para que engañarse, siempre ha envidiado. – Vosotros, Potter y Black, os quedaréis un poco más.

- ¿Un poco hasta la hora de comer o un poco hasta el entrenamiento de quidditch? – la voz de Sirius es ronca y burbujeante, sin el más mínimo indicio de poseer eso que los humanos comúnmente mortales llaman conciencia. Típica y brutalmente Black, por mucho que le pese.

- Un poco hasta que os toméis en serio el castigo y a mí me venga en gana.

James aguanta infructuosamente la risa y se deshace en carcajadas hasta casi caer de rodillas al suelo porque "_¿sabes? en el fondo McGonagall siempre me ha caído bien"_ y tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que ha visto los calzoncillos a cuadros escoceses de Snape colgando de la estantería más alta de la biblioteca, junto a _Historia de Hogwarts, edición de coleccionista. _

Sirius mantiene una expresión de sobria seriedad que no pega nada con él, pero sus ojos le delatan, como es habitual. Brillan, chisporrotean como una poción multijugos en ebullición y dicen _atención, chico malo_ a todas luces. Asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a sentarse en su sitio, y James no cuenta ni cinco segundos antes de que se gire hacia él con una semi sonrisa y susurre:

- Me van las mujeres con carácter.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Es como un alud de nieve en pleno Everest. Un incendio en el parque de Yellowstone. La lluvia en el desierto del Sahara. El agua goteando desde el cielo hasta llegar más abajo, dónde arde la carne, en el infierno.

James Potter podría compararlo con muchas cosas, desde luego.

Pero nada se acercaría, ni por casualidad, a lo que le hace sentir Lily Evans cuando le llama capullo y, como dice Sirius, _"eso, Cornamenta, es amor, por si no lo sabías". _

**12:05 a.m.**

Cuando hay haggis para comer, James no es James, y Remus y Sirius lo saben. A lo mejor Peter no, porque está demasiado ocupado comiendo a dos carrillos, pero Lunático y Canuto lo intuyen desde el mismo momento en el que la carne aparece en el plato de porcelana.

Y saben que, en momentos de pequeña gloria como ése, es mejor no molestarle.

Pero claro, que lo sepan no significa que Sirius deje de ser Sirius.

- He leído por ahí que esa mierda es popular entre la gente pobre. Que te guste tanto me da que pensar, Jimmy.

- Te lo ha dicho Remus, no me molestes cuando estoy comiendo y me halaga tu preocupación, pero mi situación económica está bien. Gracias.

James es así los sábados a medio día, cuando el sol del Gran Comedor le calienta la coronilla y el sonido de sus tripas es más agudo que los ronquidos de Peter por la noche. Remus lo sabe y lo respeta, pero el desertor de los Black _–"desertor, me encanta como suena esa palabra"-_ es mucho más obstinado y parece no querer rendirse a la realidad de que un trozo de carne con condimentos envuelto en tripas de cordero le ha robado a su mejor amigo.

- Haggis, hasta el nombre es feo. Pero bueno, tú también eres feo, así que no puedes pedirle mucho más a tu trozo de carne. – hace una pausa deliberadamente larga y paladea las palabras, las llena de esa carga sexual que exuda por todos sus poros y hace que algunas chicas suspiren unas cuantas filas más allá. - Y con trozo de carne me refiero al haggis.

- Nadie está tan enfermo como para pensar como tú. – Remus aún lee El Profeta y habla de forma casual, acostumbrado como está a censurar a Sirius un poco, sólo hasta que resulta más o menos soportable –aunque a veces se pregunta qué pasaría si nadie lo hiciera. Prefiere no arriesgarse- .

- Peter está más salido que yo, pero pobrecito, él no tiene la culpa de sentirse atraído por quién no debe. La culpa es de Dumbledore, Merlín sabe que está hecho para el pecado.

- Claro.

Remus prefiere no seguir con la conversación una vez ha llegados a ese extremo y sigue leyendo el periódico con exquisita delicadeza, al contrario que James, que con la boca llena y las manos a rebosar de grasa hace un alto – _"gracias a dios"_- en su festín y ahora que ve una melena pelirroja abriéndose paso entre la multitud, sabe por qué.

- Así que no puedes dejar de guarrear esa cosa para prestarle un poco de atención a tu mejor amigo pero se te caen las bragas como a una colegiala cuando aparece Evans. – Sirius le aguijonea con su acostumbrada delicadeza, pero Remus tiene la sensación de que él no le escucha.

Y cuando James se apresura a limpiarse los restos de aceite con la cara interna de la servilleta roja en el momento en que Lily se acerca a su mesa y fija en ellos sus impresionantes ojos verdes, la sensación pasa a ser evidencia.

- Buenos días, Remus. – su tono de voz destila dulzura, y si no fuera porque los cuatro ahí presentes han vivido su –hábilmente catalogada por Sirius- _"mala ostia" _en carnes propias, podría jurar que es un ángel caído del cielo. – Como te has perdido Runas por el castigo de McGonagall – mirada especialmente asesina en dirección a James y Sirius. Sobretodo a James, que parece hacerse más pequeño. – te he traído algunos apuntes. No son gran cosa porque ya sabes que esa clase se me da de pena, pero menos da una piedra.

A James le brillan los ojos y Remus está seguro de que en cualquier momento se pondrá de pie sobre la silla y bailará y cantará –desafinando, claro- cuando Lily le dirige un _"hola, Potter"_ que en ojos de cualquier otro no significaría nada, pero que los tres amigos allí presentes (Sirius, Remus y Peter en menor medida) saben que para el mejor buscador de la historia de Hogwarts significa todo.

- Ey. – es su respuesta. Ella arruga un poco los labios, murmura algo parecido a _"tíos", _pero nota que falta un _"te devolveré el saludo cuando salgas conmigo" _que hace tiempo que no oye, y eso, aunque no está dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie, le gusta.

Le gusta porque hace tiempo que está esperando un cambio en James Potter el chulo, el pandillero, el Merodeador. Está esperando conocer sólo a James Potter desde primer cursoy por la comisura derecha de sus labios se asoma lo que podría ser un amago de sonrisa porque cree –_no, está segura_- de que ya casi puede entrever al verdadero Cornamenta bajo la piel del chico que tiene delante.

Tal vez James Potter, el chico con complejo de Peter Pan, está madurando aún sin saber qué significa esa palabra.

- ¿Sabes? En algunos sitios el haggis se cocina con asaduras de ciervo.

Sirius se desternilla sobre la mesa dando golpes secos con el puño en la rodilla de Peter, que pone cara de circunstancias, James se queda pálido y Remus siente que ve por primera vez a Lily porque esa expresión en sus ojos es igual a la Dumbledore cuando les ofrece caramelos de limón después de alguna trastada y se pregunta si tal vez, sólo tal vez, Lily Evans sabe más de lo que él cree. De lo que todos creen.

Y cuando ella se va, el perro no pierde oportunidad de rondar a su presa.

- Si ha conseguido que dejes de comer eso para lo que te queda de vida, tío, te lo juro, dejo tirado a Snape y me caso con Evans.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**15:00 p.m.**

La habitación de los Merodeadores es un verdadero y monumental desastre.

No es nada del otro mundo que la cama de Sirius esté desecha y, a grandes rasgos, puede pasar que la de James y Peter lo estén también, pero la suya está igual y la excusa de que es sábado no vale para Remus John Lupin. Y mucho menos cuando hay calzoncillos por el suelo, libros, plumas, tinta, cepillos de dientes y una revista del _playboy_ que, sospecha, no es de Peter.

- Yo no he sido.

James y Sirius hablan al unísono y ponen caras de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Remus se cruza de brazos, frunce el ceño y exige una explicación sin ni si quiera despegar los labios. Es el poder que tiene, ése es su don.

- Lunático, tienes la misma expresión que mi madre cuando le dije que estaba en Gryffindor. Pura poesía, te lo juro. – Eso es tan típicamente Sirius que el momento de tensión desaparece. En realidad, ni siquiera ha habido momento de tensión.

Es evidente de que lo han puesto todo patas arriba intentando llevar a cabo _"la mejor broma que la comunidad mágica ha presenciado jamás porque Cornamenta es un puto genio, enserio"._

-Es.una.majadería. – repite de la misma manera que lleva haciendo desde que James tuvo la idea, aunque sabe que eso únicamente les alienta más.

Ese degenerado de James siempre tiene las ideas y los contactos necesarios para conseguir el material _–y una jodida capa invisible-_. Podría decirse que ha nacido para ser el centro de atención del castillo, el muy capullo. Y por supuesto, Sirius no se queda atrás.

Pídele lo que quieras a Sirius Black y lo tendrás en menos de cinco minutos delante de ti. Lo que sea. Tabaco, alcohol, artículos de Zonko, ropa interior de las chicas de séptimo. Ropa interior de cualquier chica del colegio.

Y Peter… Peter se encarga de agrandar el ya de por si enorme ego de los dos.

- Pues a mí me parece que es una idea estupenda.

- ¿Lo ves? – Sirius se abrocha el botón de los pantalones muggles y sólo necesita una mano para hacerlo, con la otra se atusa el flequillo y éste, tan rebelde como él, cae sobre la frente y le cubre los ojos azul intenso. – Teniendo el apoyo de nuestra admiradora Colagusano¿qué más podemos desear?

- Se me ocurren un par de cosas.

James, con el Mapa del Merodeador en la mano y el pelo más despeinado de lo que es habitual en él, saca la cabeza del armario.

- ¿Alguna de ellas es pelirroja y tiene los ojos verdes más increíbles que he visto en mi vida?

- No.

- ¿Es dorada y con alas y se apellida snitch?

- Estás zumbado, James. – Remus ríe, y casi por inercia Peter y Sirius lo hacen también.

- Pues entonces deja de decir gilipolleces y piensa en cómo vamos a conseguirlo, Lunático.

Destensa los hombros, suspira y se da por vencido porque en el fondo sabía que terminaría ayudándoles. Como siempre hace, _que demonios_.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**15:45 p.m.**

Como bien decía Steppenwolf, hay personas que, simplemente, han nacido para ser libres.

- _Like a true nature's child. _

- Canuto, nos van a oír.

- _We were born to be wild. _

Bajo la capa de invisibilidad en la que ya apenas caben encorvados los cuatro, Sirius berrea con los ojos cerrados, siente la canción, la hace suya, la desmenuza y se la come.

La voz de James ahoga un _"we can climb so high"._

- En algún lugar del mundo John Kay está llorando.

- Los dos sabemos que canto mejor que tú, Jimmy, así que no es nada personal, pero _I never wanna die._

Remus y Peter saben lo que viene a continuación.

- Snape en la ducha canta mejor que tú.

- Snape no se ducha, Cornamenta.

- Buena observación. Entonces el sonido de los mechones de pelo grasiento al chocar contra su nariz descomunal suena mejor que tu dulce voz.

- Que cosas tan bonitas me dices, James. Me pregunto por qué Evans todavía no te ha pedido matrimonio. Tú si que sabes cómo cortejar a una dama.

Remus intenta hacerles callar por todos los medios cuando el punto negro con nombre _Filch _se acerca peligrosamente a su posición, pero para entonces James también ha sido poseído por el espíritu infernal de eso que Sirius llama _"el bendito rock n' roll". _

- _BORN TO BE WILD._

Cualquier otra persona pensaría que ambos están locos. Remus, sin embargo, lo sabe. Cualquier otra persona, de hecho, estaría segura de que ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de que el conserje está a menos de tres metros de distancia agudizando el oído _"sé que estáis ahí, sabandijas". _Pero Remus está seguro de que es por puro placer por lo que se hacen los desentendidos.

Los cuatro se apretujan aún más bajo la capa, pasan a escasos centímetros de Filch y a James se le "_escapa, Lunático, te lo juro"_ un puntapié directamente contra sus posaderas, lo desestabiliza y, finalmente, tras varios aspavientos y alguna palabra malsonante, cae al suelo de bruces.

La Señora Norris mueve las orejas y olisquea los pies de Peter. Sirius gruñe y entorna los ojos. Es Remus quién termina apartándola suavemente con el pie para poder llegar hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta cuando Filch se levanta del suelo y se coge la espalda con una mano. La otra cuelga, inerte, al otro lado de su cuerpo.

- Creo que me he dislocado el hombro.

James y Sirius ahogan las carcajadas en el cuello de la túnica.

- Vamos, Señora Norris, le pediremos a Slughorn que nos prepare una poción curativa de ésas.

- De ésas que saben a pie de troll. – termina James la frase, y Remus tiene que presionar la boca de Sirius con su mano izquierda (la derecha está ocupaba tanteando la estatua de la vieja bruja para poder abrir el pasadizo) para que el conserje chiflado no los descubra.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**17:17 p.m.**

Boca arriba sobre el mostrador de Honeydukes, James se lleva una rana de chocolate a la boca mirando el interior de la tienda –caramelos, caramelos de dos sabores, caramelos explosivos extra picantes, más caramelos- con avidez. Se pregunta qué va a coger a continuación y cuando ve que Sirius hace una mueca de repulsión unos centímetros más abajo, sentado en el suelo, se sonríe.

- ¿Vómito, mocos o cerumen?

Sirius tira la cajetilla donde está impreso el nombre _"Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores" _lo más lejos posible e imita perfectamente la cara de Lucius Malfoy cuando dice:

- Los tres.

- No sé por qué sigues arriesgándote a comerlas, es como jugar a la lotería. – Remus pone cara de entendido –se le da bien- y sabe que, de no ser porque se lo explicó con semanas de antelación, ninguno sabría _"a qué demonios te refieres con eso de la lobería, Lunático"._ – Aunque una vez encontré una de mi sabor preferido.

- Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en amores – relata de carrerilla Peter, comiendo caramelos con sabor a tarta de arándanos en un rincón, entre James y Remus. – Entonces desafortunado con las grajeas, afortunado en amores¿no?

Se oye un _"qué listo, nuestro Pete se hace mayor" _de fondo.

- La próxima vez que me toque una gragea de menta me suicidaré, entonces.

- Pero qué profundo, Lunático.

Aunque James habla para Remus, sigue pendiente de Sirius, que está callado. _Demasiado_ callado.

Son muchos años de convivencia como para no adivinar por dónde saldrá.

- No harás ningún comentario sobre el jodido refrán y Lily si aprecias lo suficiente esa masa amorfa que consideras tu cara.

Pero eso no es suficiente porque _"punto número uno: soy guapo a rabiar y punto número dos: nada detiene a un Black. Tojours pour y toda esa mierda. Ya me conoces, siempre fiel a los principios familiares". _

- Por lo menos mientras Evans siga rechazándote podremos disfrutar de la copa de quidditch en la sala común de Gryffindor, pongamos, durante los próximos cien años. – le mira, sonríe. Se recrea. – Pero me das lástima, así que si te portas bien algún día te enseñaré a ser tan guapo como yo.

James alza la varita y se mantiene totalmente serio, pero Remus y Peter no se levantan, no se sorprenden y, por supuesto, no le detienen. Es más, se ponen cómodos, cogen una tableta de chocolate glaseado y se disponen a disfrutar del espectáculo.

- ¿Quieres dedicarnos unas últimas palabras antes de unirte al club de los casi decapitados con Nick, Canuto?

- Sí. – le mira apreciativamente y se lleva una mano al mentón en actitud pensante. - Mejor te pagaré un cirujano.

Los rayos de luz llenan la tienda. Azul, rojo, morado y blanco se suceden y entremezclan, colorean las caras de asombro de Peter y Remus. Chispas y más chispas, la risa explosiva de James, la ronca de Sirius. Los dos están cubiertos de polvo, pero eso no es lo más importante. Qué va.

- Hasta teñido de rubio y con la cara llena de pelo estoy guapo, tío. Que pena que no pueda decirse lo mismo de ti, cuatro ojos.

- Por lo menos yo no parezco el gemelo peludo de Malfoy.

Sirius se lleva una gragea verde a la boca.

- No, más bien eres la hermana perdida de McGonagall. Si no supiera que eres tú hasta podrías ser mi tipo. – ironiza. Y le encanta hacerlo.

James se mira de arriba a abajo, desde la falda rosa que le queda demasiado corta y deja ver sus piernas desgarbadas hasta la camiseta verde fluorescente que descubre su ombligo.

- ¿Qué pasa, yo no estoy guapa? – pregunta con tono aflautado, y Peter se desternilla contra la pared del fondo, las piernas recogidas y las manos en la cara.

- Preciosa. – concede Remus, sonriendo también.

Sirius se relame sentado junto a los demás y deja la caja vacía de grageas olvidada en el suelo.

- Mmm. Menta. – ronronea.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**18:30 p.m.**

- No.

Peter les mira a todos, cruza los pies bajo la mesa. Su tono debería ser cortante –sonaba bastante cortante en su cabeza, desde luego- pero el labio inferior le tiembla y le sudan las manos. ¿Su credibilidad del uno al diez?

Menos veinte.

- Ni hablar. – repite – No.

El enano bizco que está apoyado en la barra (en precario equilibrio sobre una silla) lleva un buen rato mirándolos sin ni siquiera molestarse en disimular. Sirius ha estado insistiendo en que _"es evidente, miradme, tíos. Si pudiera yo también me haría gay por mí"_ pero Remus no está tan seguro y le estudia con el ceño fruncido.

Pero qué feo es.

Sirius aparece con una botella de whisky de fuego bajo el brazo haciendo gestos de victoria. La botella se tambalea y está a punto de hacerse añicos contra el suelo, pero, por supuesto, a él no le importa. La tira al aire, levanta los dos dedos pulgares y deslumbra Cabeza de Puerco con su _"jodida sonrisa de casanova"._

- ¿Lo has convencido ya?

- Sí.

- No.

James fulmina a Peter con la mirada y el pequeño parece haber encogido veinte centímetros de golpe en su silla.

- ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada, Cornamenta?

El enano se ríe entre dientes –amarillos, los pocos que le quedan- y Remus tiene el impulso de partírselos. Debe ser la proximidad de la luna llena o, simplemente, que no soporta a la gente indiscreta.

- Verás, Colagusano, es fácil. – Sirius descorcha la botella, da un trago largo, se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano. Habla, y su aliento huele a fuego. – Lunático es el cerebro, yo el guapo y Jimmy el feo, así que tú sólo puedes ser el que hace el trabajo sucio.

Y cuando dice _"gente indiscreta"_, Sirius no cuenta.

- En realidad yo soy el guapo.

El moreno _"de magnéticos ojos grises. Que no se os olvide" _tarda un poco en recuperarse de ese golpe, pero cuando lo hace aparta la botella del alcance del que se ha atrevido a pronunciar tal blasfemia.

- Vale. No más diversión para Remus.

Peter arremete de nuevo.

- Oye, Canuto, no voy a…

Pero es James, y sólo James, el que da el toque de gracia.

- ¿Eres un Merodeador _o no_?

Los cuatro se miran, y de repente es como si volvieran a tener doce años y estuvieran otra vez en el límite del bosque prohibido, al anochecer.

_- No lo dirás enserio, Sirius._

_- Canuto._

_- Muy bien, Canuto¿has oído algo de lo que te he dicho? Es peligroso._

_- Claro que no¿por quién me tomas? Y es divertido._

_- Es una locura._

_- Es diferente._

_- James, ayúdame._

_- Cornamenta. Soy Cornamenta, Lunático._

_- Por Circe bendita, Peter…_

_- Y él es Colagusano._

_- ¿Por qué todos vuestros motes molan¿Por qué el mío no?_

_- Bueno, el tuyo te define bastante bien._

_- ¿Porque me transformo en una rata?_

_- Sí, por eso también._

_El Sirius de doce años –con el pelo mucho más cortos y exactamente el mismo brillo en los ojos- carraspea en una imitación bastante fiel de McGonagall._

_- Como iba diciendo antes de ser groseramente interrumpido, ser animago ilegal es_

_- Ilegal. _

_- una pasada, Lunático, una pasada. _

_- Sirius, significa mucho para mí que os prestéis a acompañarme las noches de luna llena, pero…_

_- Pero nada, Remus. Somos un equipo¿no?_

_- Sí. _

_- Y merodear por los terrenos –prohibidos o no prohibidos- del castillo más allá de la hora establecida es algo que todo equipo que se precie debe hacer¿verdad, Cornamenta?_

_- Merodear, qué bonita palabra._

_- ¿Qué te decía? Tres contra uno, mayoría aplastante. ¿Habéis estado alguna vez en la casa de los gritos? _

No se trata sólo de renunciar a un nombre. Se trata de renunciar a seis años de bromas, amistad y calcetines sudados en la sala común. A eso y mucho más, en realidad, pero sería demasiado largo de contar.

Por eso no han pasado ni cinco segundos cuando el enano –calvo, bizco, mucho más feo visto desde cerca- alza la cabeza y se da de lleno con los ojos pequeños de Peter.

- Perdone, yo… nosotros nos estábamos preguntando – mira a James, que le guiña un ojo desde la mesa, algo se relaja dentro de él y se envalentona- ¿nos miraba a nosotros o intentaba mirar a la enana de la mesa de al lado?

Antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar o de descubrir si quiera que, efectivamente, hay una enana peluda (mucho más parecida a una cría de hipogrifo que a una enana, de hecho) unas mesas más allá, la puerta está cerrada y las risas de los cuatro chavales todavía hacen eco en el local.

- Crías de humano apestosas.

El tabernero de los ojos color azul inquietante que parece agujerearle la piel con la mirada le derrama un líquido caliente sobre la calva que resulta no ser otra cosa que leche de cabra, y de paso, mancha también su impecable túnica carmesí.

- Ha sido…

No oye el último "sin querer" y en la barra ha desaparecido una botella de whisky de fuego que él termina pagando.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**20:06 p.m.**

No se oye nada. Ni el rasgar de la pluma de los Gryffindors que dejan los deberes sin hacer hasta última hora, la diarrea verbal de Black, los _"¡hip, hip, hurra!" _que suelen corear la entrada del equipo de los leones en la sala común, el pavoneo de Potter al pasar. Ahora que lo piensa, tampoco hay ni un solo jugador vestido con la túnica de ribetes dorados.

¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a todo el mundo? No es lo que se dice el mejor día para andar correteando por los terrenos; está lloviendo y hace tanto viento allá afuera que no le sorprendería que los árboles que ahora pueden ver tambaleándose por la ventana se desparramen unos sobre otros como fichas de dominó.

… bueno, a veces tiende a ser un poco exagerada.

- ¡Eh, Lily Potter!

Hablando de Black –que tampoco es que hubiera estado hablando de él. Exactamente- y Potter, estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no se ha dado cuenta de que los dos la observan con curiosidad desde el retrato de la señora Gorda.

¿Ha dicho Lily _Potter_?

- ¿Has dicho…?

Pero _él_ es más rápido.

- Ha dicho que se va a dormir.

Sirius mira a James.

- ¿Yo he dicho eso?

- Tú has dicho eso.

- ¿No he dicho que iba a buscar a mi hermano para atormentarlo un rato? Porque era eso lo que estaba pensando.

- Has dicho que eres tonto del culo.

- ¿Tonto del culo? – estudia a James como si esperara que en cualquier momento se convierta en un alien - Qué mariconada. No me jodas, Jimmy.

- Vete a la mierda.

- Así me gusta, machote.

Ahora es James el que mira (mal) a Sirius.

- Bueno, bueno, yo ya me iba. – abre como puede el hueco del retrato, se rasca la cabeza. Lily intuye lo que viene a continuación _"y si le cuentas a alguien que sonreí te imperiaré"_ – Sólo por curiosidad¿he dicho que iba a buscar a mi hermano?

Pelirroja y castaño contestan al mismo tiempo.

- Eso parece.

Antes de que desaparezca por el hueco que ha dejado la Señora Gorda, James puede oír un último _"hasta la bruja de mi madre se escandalizaría si me oyera. Buscar a Regulus, sí, y qué más…"_

En su estado de casi total ebriedad, el de las gafas –hablando de ellas¿dónde habrán ido a parar?- distingue algo más allá del pitido de sus oídos. Los pasos de Lily al emprender la huída, para ser más exactos.

Bloquea las escaleras con el brazo antes de que a ella le haya dado tiempo a reaccionar.

- Qué.

- Reflejos de buscador, pelirroja. No puedes luchar contra eso.

- Pero puedo luchar contra ti y ganar porque estás borracho.

En honor a la poca integridad varonil que le queda, James prefiere no mencionar lo que pasó en tercer curso con una silla y una Lily con muy mala leche. En lugar de ello, prefiere tentarla un poco más.

- Eso es muy poco femenino, señorita Evans.

- En cambio tú sí lo eres, y ahora, si me disculpas…

Pero él no se mueve ni un solo centímetro, y Lily tiene ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos, pero es menos aparatoso permanecer en el mismo sitio e intentar ignorarle –aunque no más fácil, desde luego-.

- Lily.

Lo sopesa. Una conversación con James Potter un sábado por la noche (a solas en la sala común) no es una buena idea.

Una conversación con James Potter un sábado por la noche (a solas en la sala común) cuando él está como una cuba es una sentencia de muerte.

- Lily…

Eso ha sonado como una súplica. No. No, no, no, no, no.

"_Piensa, Lily, piensa. ¿James Potter suplicando? No"_

- Lily, te lo estoy pidiendo lo más educadamente que sé. Lo menos que podrías hacer cuando pierdo la poca dignidad que me queda es mirarme a los ojos.

Lo odia. No tiene coraza contra eso –contra su sinceridad, quiere decir-. Por eso termina cediendo y verde y marrón impactan y se confunden, se reconocen y se atraen.

Buscar una posible escapatoria. YA.

- Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, p

- Te encantaría arrancarme el brazo para poder largarte de aquí.

Una vez llegados al punto en el que ella miente y James describe perfectamente lo que está pensando, sólo le quedan dos opciones.

- He quedado.

La verdad.

- ¿Con quién?

Con Severus.

- Con Stacy.

O la mentira.

Él no dice nada más. Tampoco hace falta. Pero se nota porque está escrito en cada poro de piel visible y James no grita, pero Lily lo oye.

"Es un chico. No vayas. Voy a matarlo. Dime que no es un chico. Quédate. Por favor"

Está a punto de hacerlo, de quedarse allí y Merlín sabe qué otras cosas y no sabe si se arrepentirá después, cuando esté sentada en la última mesa de la biblioteca al lado de Severus Snape, pero ya no importa porque James deja caer el brazo y ella sube las escaleras hasta su habitación.

- Llego tarde.

Menuda excusa más pobre, Lily Evans.

Valiente Gryffindor.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**20:45 p.m.**

- Son unos gilipollas petulantes.

Snape cabecea.

- Desde luego, Lucius, pero no podrás negar que imaginación no les falta. – dice. Luego se mira la punta de los zapatos y sonríe con misticismo.

Le encanta hacerse el interesante.

- Si ese zumo de calabaza no está en mal estado me veré en la obligación de delegarte a hufflepuff, Severus.

- Qué gran tragedia.

El Gran Comedor es un bullicio de gente que va y viene, ríe a carcajadas e intenta estrechar la mano de Remus y Peter como si fueran estrellas del rock.

¿Sirius y James? De pie sobre la mesa con el pecho hinchado y la mano alzada al cielo como si fueran los dignos sucesores de Godric Gryffindor, por supuesto.

Unos metros más allá, Lily y unas cuantas chicas más observan también la bóveda cubierta de estrellas.

- No digo que no sea bueno – empieza la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido – es sólo que no me parece una broma, broma. Ya me entendéis.

Sirius chafa unos cuantos platos de comida, se abstiene de pedir perdón, le guiña el ojo a Stacy y finalmente llega hasta su posición y se pone en cuclillas frente a ella.

- Evans, eso que estás mirando ha sido producto de la emoción del momento. La broma es aquello de allí.

Señala el suelo y entonces la pelirroja ríe y murmura un _"ya lo sabía yo"_.

Sirius sonríe y Dumbledore, desde la mesa de los profesores, también.

- ¿Cómo puede tolerarlo? – farfulla McGonagall a su lado.

- Promueve eso que llevamos tanto tiempo persiguiendo en Hogwarts tal vez no de la manera más correcta, pero sí la más original¿no te parece, Minerva?

La profesora mira de nuevo las letras que aparecen y desaparecen ocupando todo el espacio del Gran Comedor con el dibujo algo grotesco de Lucius Malfoy vestido de amarillo, con el pelo de león, la lengua de serpiente y alas de águila.

"_La unión entre casas es posible porque hay gente que la hace posible. Todos te queremos por tu tolerancia, Lucius."_

"_Es broma, no te quiere nadie."_

Se pregunta si Albus ha leído la última parte. Mejor no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, por si acaso.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que más de la mitad del comedor les ha felicitado por tan feliz idea, todo el mundo tiene la cabeza alzada hacia el cielo.

De hecho, si miras tú también en el cielo encantado que cubre como un manto las mesas y sillas del Gran Comedor, aún podrás distinguirlos brillando con luz propia entre las estrellas fugaces que acompañaban esa noche de 1978.

Sus nombres.

_James Cornamenta Potter_

_Peter Colagusano Pettigrew_

_Remus Lunático Lupin_

_Sirius Canuto a secas_

Porque sus intenciones nunca han sido ni serán buenas. Están dispuestos a jurarlo solemnemente.

**

* * *

**

_No os imagináis cuánto necesitaba escribir algo así sobre la época de los Merodeadores. Llevo desde principios –sí, habéis leído bien- de verano enfrascada en esto y espero que no haya quedado tan mal después de todo porque si no sólo me quedará el suicidio. _

_Sé que es arriesgado porque yo no suelo escribir cosas de este estilo y sé que sois personillas ocupadas, pero necesito vuestra opinión, así que_

_¿un comentario por caridad? _

_**Earwen Neruda**_

PD: _Sigo viva y mi mente está en marcha. Que lo sepáis. _


End file.
